FANTASY DEATH BATTLE: SASUKE UCHIHA VS JAGANSHI HIEI
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Round 7 of my Fantasy death battles. WHO WILL WIN!


**Pre-note. This battle pairing was decided before Sasuke had achieved full susanoo or rinnegan, as such that will be the Sasuke being used.**

The badass. Every story has him. Every story loves him. He's the man who challenges the hero as the main rival and, ultimately, their strongest ally.

Like Sasuke Uchiha, self proclaimed avenger of the Uchiha Clan of Konoha. . .

And Jaganshi Hiei, S class fire demon, master of the Jagan Eye.(Jaganshi is a title, not his actual name)

Welcome. I am DANCESNAPPLE, and I will evaluate the weapons, armor, and skills of these combatants to show who would win. . . a death battle.

_**The Cursed Child**_

Hiei was a fire demon at birth, proclaimed as a 'cursed child' due to the fact that his demon clan was all female and ice based. Despite being branded as an outcast by his own people and abandoned by his mother, he still held his sister in high regard, promising to find and protect her.

Before the series start, Hiei had traveled through the demon realm and achieved fame as an A class demon despite having more maturity to go through. However, he needed the ability to search for everything he wished to find, so through a surgery, he obtained the Jagan Eye. The surgery had the side effect of reducing his power to that of a C class demon, leading him to the series beginning.

After making friends with the fox demon Kurama, Hiei organized a theft of ancient items of Spirit World. His goal was to utilize the items to locate his sister, but this would bring him into conflict with the new Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. The fight resulted in the artifacts' destruction and an essential draw match, leading Yusuke and Hiei to become rivals.

After answering for his crime, Hiei was employed by Spirit World specifically to backup and support the exploits of Yusuke, a job he accepted so long as he could search for his sister and hopefully fight Yusuke again.

From there, he would slowly learn to be more cooperative with Yusuke's group, showing his and Kurama's best friendship, and even start playfully making fun of the group joke, Kuwabara.

Through force of will, hard work, and determination, Hiei eventually not only achieved his former power as an A class demon, but surpassed his limits to S class, going toe to toe with one of the three strongest demons in existence.

His ending loss against this demon was only attributed to his own lack of purpose, something he would later correct, and he would continue to grow after.

Despite having found and protected his sister on multiple occasions, he finds that she was never told anything about him. He decided to never tell her that he was her brother at all since, from his perspective, he's done too many dark and terrible things. To this day, she searches for her brother, not knowing that she already knows him, and he protects her anytime she needs.

Hiei is a master swordsman, the best in the entire Yu Yu Hakusho series. His skill always comes through for him, along with his trademark speed. He easily outmaneuvers his opponents, and is more than strong and durable.

As stated before, his powers manifest in the element of fire. He has even pushed them to the highest level of black fire, known as the 'darkness flame'. Through his travels, he once met the ultimate manifestation of a fire being, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, a MASSIVE black flame with the head of a dragon. He manages to tap into its power and even consumes the demon itself, becoming the ultimate fire demon. He is even able to create multiple of them for massive near instant death attacks. He can also utilize darkness flames to augment his sword and body with the black flames, increasing the power of all his attacks immensely.

He can also turn the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on himself, absorbing the dragon's power and getting a full boost in power and restored energy reserves. However, he's only shown to do this once during any given battle.

His final ability for combat is his Jaganshi form. His body turns a grayish green color, gaining more muscle and tone as eyes open up all around certain points of his body, including the Jagan Eye in the center of his forehead. The Jagan Eye grants him a whole slew of telepathic abilities and can see through illusions. The Jagan Eye will often open on its own as a third eye by reflex during Hiei's fights anyway. Once in his Jaganshi form, he gains massive boosts to speed, power, and new techniques like a paralyzing move, the Jagan Binding Curse.

Hiei is very stubborn and never admits defeat easily. Despite this, he shows overwhelmingly his own combat ability as an excellent strategist and analyst. He doesn't toy with his opponents, not believing in wasting time and effort, unless they're so laughably below him that he wants to make a point. The only example of this was, while facing another demon with an axe arm, he cut a demon's arm off and held its arm at his side and waited for the demon to notice that its arm was gone. He tauntingly spoke, "_"Your aim is as broad as your ax. Could you at least try to hit me next time?"_

Hiei is simple, straightforward, blunt, and truthful. He's loyal to his promises, and he has the will to live through any hell. He does not fear death. . . he welcomes it.

"_You're the next sacrifice... to the Dragon of the Darkness Flame._"

_**The Avenger**_

Sasuke Uchiha is a member of the once great Uchiha Clan, a clan directly descended from the near demi god, the Sage of Six Paths. Growing up in the head household of the clan, he was always expected to live up to the same expectations as made for his older brother, Itachi.

However, at the age of seven, he arrived home late from school, finding his entire clan littering the streets as dead bodies. He arrived home, finding both his parents dead and Itachi standing over their corpses. Itachi told Sasuke to hate him. To despise him. Itachi informed Sasuke to achieve the ultimate in the Uchiha's eye abilities, the Mangekyo Sharingan, which can only be obtained after experiencing the complete loss and death of the person closest to you.

At the age of 12, he graduated the Konoha Ninja Academy, becoming a part of Squad 7 alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno under their jonin teacher Kakashi Hatake.

Despite having devoted his entire life to revenge on Itachi, he couldn't help but experience a kinship with Naruto, who also understood the pain of being alone in the world. During one of their first missions together, it was through saving Naruto's life that Sasuke achieved the Sharingan, his clan's bloodline technique.

Being one of the last of his clan, Sasuke would later be preyed upon by Orochimaru, a ninja legend who wanted to possess Sasuke's body for its abilities. Orochimaru placed the Curse Seal on Sasuke in order to push Sasuke further into darkness.

After experiencing a crippling loss to Itachi at their next meeting, Sasuke severed all his bonds and ties with the Leaf Village of Konoha, leaving to become Orochimaru's pupil and mastering the Curse Seal for its power.

Years later, he would betray Orochimaru, killing the man just days before he planned to take Sasuke's body. He would then use Orochimaru's resources to locate Itachi for a final confrontation.

In their fight, Sasuke was released from the Curse Seal forever, but was then told the truth about his brother. Itachi had been ordered to kill off their entire village by the village they lived in. Itachi agreed, on the condition that Itachi could spare one Uchiha, Sasuke. Realizing that Sasuke had caused the death of his brother, who did everything in the world to protect him, Sasuke unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, vowing to destroy the village for making Itachi become a criminal in the eyes of the world.

Seeking his revenge, he confronted the leaf elder Danzo Shimura, killing him after learning that the information was true. Before he continued his path, he was once again confronted by Naruto, who matched Sasuke's power perfectly. Naruto pleaded with Sasuke to direct all his hate and anger at him, and Sasuke agreed.

To gain the power to crush Naruto, he had Itachi's eyes implanted within him, gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, allowing him to ignore the negative effects of using his eyes.

He would continue on this mindset until finally meeting Itachi once more, who was brought back through the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu. Through his own questions and answers given by the resurrected leaders of the leaf, the Hokage, Sasuke finally decided to drop his hatred to save the village his brother had sacrificed himself for. He returned to save the leaf with a new ambition. . . to become its leader and correct the wrongs it's made.

Like Hiei, Sasuke is incredibly adept with swordplay, wielding his self made sword, the Sword of Kusanagi. The blade channels Sasuke's power, gaining a lightning charge to increase its power and piercing ability. He's known for being incredibly agile, fast, and reactive. He also copied expert taijutsu, hand to hand combat, and is a master fighter.

Sasuke has liberal use of lightning style attacks. His signature technique, the Chidori, coats his hand in lightning to use it as a blade. He can channel is into Chidori Stream, which swirls lightning around him to hit multiple targets, and Chidori Sharpspear, extending into a blade of lightning. His ultimate attack in the lightning style comes from his use of fire. After using fire techniques to create enough humidity for storm clouds, he uses a Chidori to call down all the natural lightning from the clouds into a massive attack, Kirin. The lightning bolt takes the shape of a dragon head.

Sasuke is an expert in fire techniques, however his most powerful fire techniques come from his Mangekyo Sharingan abilities.

Sasuke has the Sharingan, a clan specific trait. His eyes turn a crimson red with three coma's around the pupil. The Sharingan grants Sasuke near godly perception. He can analyze and copy the movements and techniques of anyone he watches with the Sharingan activated, so long as his body is capable of doing what he copies. Sharingan also has the ability of genjutsu, or illusions.

Sasuke advanced his Sharingan to the Mangekyo Sharingan, or MS. This grants him three high level techniques. Originally, the more he used these techniques, the closer he would come to blindness. However, he had Itachi's eyes implanted for the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, or EMS.

The first technique is Tsukuyomi, a nearly instantaneous illusion that casts the target into a world under the user's control. However, a person of sufficient will can break the technique since Sasuke's version is not as fast as Itachi's, nor as strong. Sasuke is a more active fighter, putting to a bias towards the next two techniques.

The Amaterasu is a technique that creates black flames anywhere in Sasuke's vision. They can be avoided, but once caught by the flames, you are done. The flames burn constantly for seven days and seven nights and cannot be put out by conventional means. Sasuke's Amaterasu is far stronger than Itachi's, Sasuke having 'flame control' and can manipulate the flames into his sword, put them out at will, and manipulate the shape of the flames.

The final ability is Susanoo which creates a massive purple ethereal armored warrior around Sasuke, giving extreme defense. He can augment it by adding his Amaterasu to it, making contact with it dangerous. His Susanoo has a crossbow on its arms, which Sasuke can use to fire black flame arrows.

Sasuke is tactical yet stubborn, determined yet easily misguided, but he has an extreme sense of conviction. He stands ready to do as he sees right, and never wastes his time. He is the person you don't want to cross. He is. . . an avenger.

"_Begone. . . with a thunder clap. KIRIN!" _

ALRIGHT! That combatants are set. The masters of fire and flame are prepared. The last generation of anime rival vs the new generation rival. . . . IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

Footsteps sounded. A young man stepped through the forest. Sunset came as he traveled the roads. The next destination would take him further. Sasuke walked further down the road until happening upon a figure in the road.

The short figure stood directly in his way as Sasuke halted. ". . ."

Hiei glared at him. "I sensed a strong presence coming. You should know that this area is under my jurisdiction."

Sasuke replied. "I need to pass. That's all you need to know."

Hiei kept to his own monotone. "Not happening."

Sasuke's eyes flashed to his Sharingan. Hiei's whole vision became a warped world with difference visions passing around him. Sasuke began to step around him until. . .

_**FIGHT!**_

Sasuke barely brought his sword up to parry Hiei's, Hiei's foot connecting with Sasuke's guard as the two skid to a halt away from each other. Sasuke noticed the open eye on Hiei's forehead as it shut.

Hiei spoke. "That was cute, but now you pissed me off."

". . ."

The two blitzed each other, clashing blades. The danced around, parrying slashes and blocking kicks. Hiei flips over a slash, counter attacking. Sasuke ducks and sweeps Hiei's leg out as the demon lands. Hiei flips back away from Sasuke.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Hiei looks up with a smirk as the fire attack hits.

Sasuke looks at the burning mass as Hiei steps out with a chuckle. "That attack was pathetic. If you're trying to test me, you could at least make a real attempt."

Sasuke showed no reaction. "Noted." He brought his arm up. "Chidori Sharpspear!" The blade of lightning shot out, but Hiei easily ducked it. Sasuke twisted around, duel wielding his lightning blade and his real sword. Hiei blocked the hits, flipping around them easily. Sasuke slashed through him, but the image of Hiei quickly disappeared.

"Sword of the Darkness Flame!" Sasuke's sharpspear clashed with black flames as the attacks canceled. Sasuke and Hiei clashed their swords. Sasuke's radiated lightning. Hiei's radiated black fire. The two slashed at each other, the clash blasting their swords away from the wielders. Hiei disappeared, speeding around Sasuke, but Sasuke's Sharingan keeps track of him. Sasuke catches a punch from behind, tossing Hiei away.

Sasuke charged, lightning in hand. "Chidori!"

Hiei lands, charging back with fire appearing in his hands. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!"

The attacks clashed in an explosion. Each is thrown away into the trees. Sasuke gets up, trying to detect Hiei's presence. He scanned the forest around him, finding nothing. He walks through until he finds his sword, sheathing it.

Hiei, likewise, searched for Sasuke, finding nothing. He moved through the trees silently. "Where is that bastard." A light crackling sound called his attention. He found several slips of papers on the trees, all sparking. _A . . . paper firecracker? _

The paper bombs all explode as the section of forest is wasted. The area is set ablaze as Sasuke lands. He looks around, finding nothing. A voice calls out.

"Fire didn't work before. Why did you think slips of paper would hurt me?" Hiei appeared behind Sasuke, slashing right through him. "Fool." Sasuke spit up some blood before he disappeared into a puff of smoke, replaced by a log. _A substitution? _

Sasuke appeared above, finishing his hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" He blasted a massive shot of fire in the shape of a dragon head.

Hiei smirked. His whole body encased itself within black flames. "Darkness Flames. . ." He then sounded annoyed. "What part of 'Fire didn't work' are you not understanding?!"

Black flames met red as everything erupted into an inferno. The forest lit into flames. Hiei stood in the center, looking for Sasuke. His outer shirt was burned off, leaving him in his sleeveless undershirt. He found the Uchiha at the edge of the flames.

Hiei saw the storm clouds beginning to gather above. "The fire wasn't meant to hurt me was it? You're planning something bigger."

Sasuke finally replied. "You talk too much. You might be a step ahead if you didn't stop to insult me."

Hiei retorted. "But if we don't talk, how would I find out how stupid you are to face me?" His arm erupted in black fire. "But I think I'm done here."

Sasuke nodded. He held his hand up, a charge of lightning in his hands. Hiei saw the cloud stir above. They locked eyes.

"Disappear. . . to the Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei launched the massive black fire dragon.

"Begone. . . with a thunder clap. KIRIN!" Sasuke's hand came down, calling the lightning down.

The attacks clashed.

. . .

Hiei stood up in a clear wasteland. He clutched his right arm with his left as he noticed the clouds part. The sun fully set by now. He looked around for Sasuke. He found his target quickly.

Sasuke stood up with a purple skeletal ribcage around him protectively. Sasuke was obviously hit, but seemed battle ready. Soon the rest of the purple figure grew as the spectral warrior appeared. Black flame sword in the right hand. Purple crossbow in the other. "I'm surprised you survived. You are resistant to fire." Sasuke noted.

Hiei smirked. "You would expect that from a fire demon."

Sasuke's eyes shut reflexively. His mind flashed to Naruto. "Demons are an annoyance." The Susanoo thinned down to the protective ribcage with a single right arm, still holding the black flame sword. Hiei noticed the different symbol in Sasuke's eyes. "Amaterasu!" Black flames spewed forward.

Hiei's eyes widened in shock. He smiled. He erupted in his own black flames as the two masses of black clash into a blaze.

Sasuke smirked at the blaze as he turned to leave. "Leaving so soon?" Sasuke turned, surprised.

Hiei leaped from the flames and landed. He looked completely back to full power. Sasuke glared. "How?"

Hiei's third eye opened again. He explained. "My dragon mixed with your flames, so your attack never hit me. Then, I consumed the dragon to recover my power. Simple."

Sasuke replied monotone. "Sounds hax."

"You must hear that often." Eyes began to open up around Hiei's entire body. His skin turned into a green color.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Hiei attacked at blinding speed. Sasuke ducked back as Hiei's slash goes right over him. Hiei skids to a halt behind Sasuke. The Susanoo arm whips back to Hiei, but the demon dashes away, dodging. Sasuke rights himself, his Sharingan wildly tracking movements. Susanoo forms its left arm, blocking a black flame attack.

Sasuke charges his sword with lightning and throws it with pinpoint accuracy. The Hiei lands in the path of the sword, dodging it by a hair.

Sasuke formed his Susanoo fully as he launched several black flame blasts. Hiei dodged them all skillfully, dashing away a good distance. Hiei lands on a mass of rock away from Sasuke. "As much as I've enjoyed this, I'm going to end it." His body engulfed itself in black flames with a red outline.

Sasuke aimed his Susanoo crossbow and loads it with a black flame arrow. "Likewise."

Hiei smirked. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" He through his arm forward, sending out massive spirals of demonic energy. From them, five Darkness Dragons whip through the sky like snakes, roaring out as they spread out. Then, they found their target and moved towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's stare steeled as he steadied his aim perfectly. "No demon can survive my flames. Burn." Sasuke launched his Amaterasu arrow. The arrow sped through the air. It sped around the first whipping dragon. It went straight under the next. The arrow sped directly down the center of the five dragons. Hiei's eyes widen as the flames engulf him.

Sasuke quickly tries to brace himself as all five dragons smash into his Susanoo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke stands in the middle of a flaming wasteland. He stumbles forward, falling to a knee. He looks forward, finding Hiei on the ground. Sasuke slowly, but surely, made his way to Hiei, his Sharingan deactivating. _Out of chakra. _He steps over Hiei, who opens his eyes. Parts of Hiei's body was still on fire from the Amaterasu flames. He was back to normal as well.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword. He raised the blade. Then the hit came. Sasuke's eyes widened, looking down to the sword through his chest. Hiei was no longer on the ground, but standing tall with his Jagan Eye open. "I figured."

Sasuke coughed out blood. "What?"

Hiei smirked, ignoring the burns on his body. "Your eyes turned to normal. I used my Jagan. It grants me a lot of abilities. I paralyzed you." Hiei ripped the sword out. Sasuke fell onto the ground. "Fool."

_**KO!**_

OH YEAH! THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE FLAMES HIEI REIGNS!

Let's do a stat by stat comparison. In terms of feats, there isn't much to go on. In terms of speed, Sasuke and Hiei are essentially even. However, Hiei also has the Jaganshi transformation which gives him a boost to win.

Physical strength goes to Hiei however. So does durability, thought Sasuke's Susanoo is far more durable than Hiei.

Sasuke's Sharingan also lets him compensate for the speed and strength difference with increased reaction time, placing the two even.

Hiei, however, is very resistance to any form of fire attack. The attacks don't even phase him unless they are far above his ability, which while Amaterasu is beyond Hiei's control, Hiei is still nearly immune to the effect, only ever getting hurt by his own ultimate attack.

Both are nearly invulnerable to illusions and tricks, but with one exception. Sharingan draws constantly off Sasuke's chakra, or energy. That means that Sasuke is immune, so long as Sasuke's stamina holds out. However, Hiei overwhelmingly wins the stamina stat. Sasuke will often burn out of his chakra in fights, needing refills and using his chakra up to do large hits that he assumes will kill his opponents. His chidoris failed to kill Gaara, causing him to lose. His Kirin failed to kill Itachi, and he was helpless for the rest of that fight until Itachi died from an illness. Sasuke ran out of chakra against the Kage, so he needed a refill from Karin to fight Danzo. Once Sasuke's endurance runs out, he's more than vulnerable to Hiei's Jagan Eye, which is an entirely passive ability that requires no energy from him. That's not even counting the fact that Hiei is the only main character in Yu Yu to never have to resort to using his living energy to win a fight.

Asides from that, it ultimately comes down to one thing. Hiei's attack ability with his Darkness Dragons vs Sasuke's Susanoo defense. Could the Susanoo survive the attacks? Some might say, yes! Itachi survived Sasuke's Kirin with his Susanoo, so Sasuke should survive the dragons, right?

Wrong. Itachi's Susanoo saved him from Kirin PURELY due to its incorporation of the Yata Mirror, a shield that his Susanoo wields. The shield granted Itachi's Susanoo protection from elemental attacks. Otherwise, Itachi's Susanoo was otherwise blown away.

"But wait! Dancesnapple you handsome fellow." Some of you might say. "Sasuke should have the Yata Mirror too after taking Itachi's eyes!" Answer? No, while various shots through Naruto regarding Sasuke's Susanoo will often show the shield form with it, the fact is that the shield plays no role in Sasuke's Susanoo. Never been used, and most often it is attributed to artwork failure, since there were many art mess ups with Sasuke for a while until it was finally hammered out, which the Yata Mirror never appeared in Sasuke's possession again.

And that was against ONE kirin. We're talking Susanoo against FIVE dragon flame attacks. It won't work.

Now, Sasuke could potentially use Izanagi or Izanami on Hiei, right? Well. . . wrong. The Jagan Eye sees through illusions and could predict an Izanagi. Izanami WOULD work, but since Sasuke didn't know its existence until he saw Itachi use it, I'm going to say Sasuke doesn't have it. Same with Izanagi since Sasuke only knew by seeing Danzo use it.

Hiei has also lived far longer than many mortals, granting him a huge advantage in fighting experience. Both are expert fighters, so the experience aspect puts it in Hiei's favor.

Now, if we wanted to compare Sasuke against Hiei NOW? Sasuke has Full Susanoo, which is more than enough to survive Hiei's attacks, but also Rinnegan, which. . . no. Hiei would sadly lose that fight, but I'm using the Sasuke from the time that I decided this match up. Sasuke also has a series about three or four times longer than Yu Yu Hakusho, so if Yu Yu had ever gotten as much time as Naruto has, Hiei would probably be just as strong or far stronger than Sasuke.

For this match up, the winner is Hiei.

_**Next Time on Death Battle!**_

A man of pale white skin with crimson tattoos. "If all those on Olympus would defy me my vengeance, then all of Olympus will die."

A green metallic helmet with a golden visor. "Wake me. . . When you need me."


End file.
